Explosion
by RedRosePetal
Summary: No one ever imagines that what starts about to be a normal days turns into a day which they would rather People know that things can change in an instant but they never imagine that it can happen to One-Shot!


So I've been away for 6 weeks I think and this is my attempt and getting back in. I'll be honest have had a complete confidence knock and so it has been incredibly hard to write because of that. To be honest I am not sure this is good at all but I wanted to try and write so here I am. I do hope it is ok and that you enjoy. :S I won't lie I'm very nervous about this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

When you wake up in the morning you never really expect the day to be possibly the worst day ever. Well Yugi certainly didn't, to him that particular day had started like any other. Getting up like normal, getting ready for school as normal, throwing a pillow at Atem's face when he refused to get up. Walking to school, as per normal. Nearly getting rugby tackled by Joey, as per normal. Every indication was that the day would be just like all the others. But one event, one huge event changed everything. That event which left him lying in a hospital bed, with a broken arm and a bad sprain in his ankle. But it also left Atem.. it left him in a coma with a shattered wrist and a wound from a metal pole which had previously been impaled in his abdomen. It had seemed like just a normal day and yet it had become the worst.

* * *

Yugi emitted a loud groan; "I seriously don't get this bit," He indicated the triangle on the paper he was holding, "How the hell do I work that out?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Atem said, readjusting the strap of his bag, "I can barely manage the simple stuff." He paused, "If you tell anyone that I'll send you to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it, you're a _Pharaoh_. You meant to be intelligent."

"Yes when it came to counting to ten maybe twenty and doing _really_ basic sums."

Yugi let out a similar groan to the previous one and stared at the paper as if that would tell him the answer he so desperately wanted. While Yugi was staring at the paper a certain smell in the air had caught Atem's attention. He looked around trying to source the smell.

"Yugi can you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It seems like... like gas-"

Just as Atem said the word 'gas' there was an ear splitting bang. All of a sudden they were falling, falling down. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but time seemed to speed up when they hit the floor. Yugi felt _and_ heard a sickening crack from his left arm before he blacked out.

* * *

The first thing he registered when he came to was pain. His arm felt like it was on fire, he could also feel something sticky on the side of his face. Slowly he sat up, cradling his injured arm to him. It was only when he sat back on his ankle that he noticed his right ankle was incredibly sore as well. There was not much light making it hard to see anything but he still could hear. He could hear screams, shouts and the crackling of fire.

"Atem?" His voice was hoarse, obviously affected by the impact on the floor.

There was no response for a while and Yugi thought that meant he was ok but;

"Y-Yugi."

A quiet voice and it seemed quite strained. Crawling over to the voice Yugi strained with his eyes to see Atem, which he just about could. Atem was lying on his back, eyes looking at Yugi, his left arm was covered by rubble so you couldn't see it. To make things worse there was a metal pole impaled in his abdomen. He had a large cut to his face which was bleeding profusely, horror filled his veins when Yugi saw a trickle of blood running down from the corner of Atem's mouth.

"Oh God, Atem!" Yugi gasped, horrified by what he saw.

"I-I'm ok, a-are you o-ok?"

"I'm fine compared to you."

There was a pause as Yugi looked around for an exit and Atem coughed, bringing up more blood as he did. All that Yugi could see was a small light metres above them, that was the only light source and it was too far up to reach. He considered yelling up but there was still so much yelling and screaming that it was near impossible for anyone to hear them. Yugi looked back to Atem who was in the process of coughing up more blood.

"I need to get you out of here." Yugi said.

Atem shook his head, "I-I'm st-stuck here. Get y-yourself out of here."

Yugi ignored him and looked around. He could see his phone, if he could get to it then he would call for help. But the problem was the screen smashed, and it seemed the phone was completely broken.

"W-well, n-now you c-can get that n-new phone you w-want." Atem commented, watching Yugi's movements.

Yugi smiled, "Do you know where your phone is?"

"By m-my f-foot."

Yugi looked towards Atem's feet, there was rubble completely covering his feet. Which meant there was no way of getting to the phone which was most likely broken.

"That's useful." Yugi sighed.

Silence fell between them again, Yugi attempted to hide another way out of here. The only thing around was rubble. It seemed whatever had exploded had taken all three floor of the school with it and they were stuck at the bottom. Hopefully their friends were ok and would notice that they were missing which would mean someone would come to find them. Time dragged on and still no one was coming, the screams from outside were slowly dying. Whether that was good they did not know. Yugi had tried yelling for help but that had startled Atem causing the metal pole to dig further in to his abdomen. It felt like an eternity had passed when in fact it had perhaps nearly been an hour. The only sounds for a while was Yugi trying to find a way out and Atem coughing. After concluding that there was no way in hell that he could dig them out Yugi had to accept the fact they would have to wait for someone to find them. If anyone did.

* * *

Grandpa looked in horror at the sight. The canteen area of the school was literally in ruins, he had been told the blast had come from the canteen and had been so strong it took the above two floors with it. It looked something like someone had bombed the school. The only reason Grandpa was there was he'd been walked home, past the school when the explosion happened. He came running in to find his grandsons. But he'd found everyone but them. The people who had been in the classrooms above the canteen had been found which meant the only people missing was Atem and Yugi. No one knew where they had last been seen but the only thing they did know was that those two were still in the school. The fire and rescue service were preparing to search the rubble thinking that there could possibly be a chance that the boys were stuck under the rubble. Grandpa watched anxiously as they began to systemically search. The minutes dragged on and on until there was a shout of;

"I've found them!"

* * *

There had been silence for a long time now, Atem was struggling to stay conscious and Yugi was still trying to figure out some way to get out of here even though that seemed impossible. But that silence was cut when Atem let out an involuntary groan of pain, Yugi turned just in time to see a small stone come falling down, hitting Atem in the face. Looking up Yugi could see the rubble above them being disturbed. That could only mean one thing, he yelled as loud as he could. He would have stood up but there was not enough room for him to do so.

"I've found them!"

Yugi almost cried with relief when he heard that. There was numerous voices shouting instructions to each other. Soon, the hole were the light was entering started to get bigger. It got bigger and bigger until a face appeared.

"Yugi?" The man called.

"Yes that's me! You need to get down here, my brother's badly injured."

"We're going to make the hole big enough for us to get down to you, just sit tight for the moment."

Yugi nodded and looked over his shoulder at Atem, who was barely conscious. He shook the other's shoulder to rouse him, Atem's eyes opened again and looked at Yugi.

"We're going to get out of here just hang on for a bit long. They're going to get a ladder down here so we can climb out."

"I-I c-can't c-climb out of h-here b-but you must g-go." Atem's voice was barely audible.

"I am not leaving you."

"Y-You h-have too."

"No!"

"Y-Yugi please! J-Just d-do as I a-ask!" Atem's face, for the first time, showed just how much agony he was in.

Yugi just looked at him for a while but a noise behind him made him look round The rescue people had made a hole big enough for someone to careful climb in. The man had to kneel as there was not enough room. He looked over to Yugi and Atem, seeing the state Atem was in panicked him a lot.

"Right Yugi, you need to climb out now. I can help you climb up, but you need to be really careful not to disturb the rubble or that could harm your brother even more."

Yugi nodded and looked down at Atem, who had his eyes shut, before shuffling over to the man. The man gave Yugi a boast, he only had his good arm to try and pull himself up but luckily a man outside helped to pull him out. The first thing Yugi heard upon climbing out was his grandfather and friends calling his name. He limped over to his grandfather who was rushing to meet him.

"Yugi! Are you ok? What happened? Where's Atem?"

Yugi opened his mouth to answer but at that point a paramedic came over to him and lead him to the waiting ambulance. The paramedic put a split around his arm and tried to persuade Yugi to let them take him to hospital, being concerned about the wound on his head, but he would not let them. Yugi had to know if Atem was alright because obviously he was not.

There were no two men down with Atem, one was part of the fire and rescue service who was trying to work out how to dig Atem out. The other was another paramedic who was currently holding an oxygen mask to Atem's face. Atem, however, was only just holding onto consciousness.

"It seems that the only reason these two had some space down here is because of that pole," The fire service man said, indicating the pole currently impaled in Atem, "If that hadn't been there then they may have been crushed by all this rubble. But now, we need to somehow dig him out without this collapsing."

"Whatever you do, do it slowly. The rubble is crushing his arm and so soon as that pressure is removed all the pain nerves will send signals to his brain and that will not end well."

"Well, this will take some thinking then."

* * *

Yugi sighed and shifted in his hospital bed. He been here for hours and there was still no word of Atem. He been forced to come to the hospital before Atem was free as it was going to take a long time for them to dig him out. That meant that Atem could still be trapped there for all he knew. Yugi sat up slightly hearing someone come into the room.

"Still no word I'm afraid." Grandpa said, sliding in the chair beside the bed.

Yugi sighed again and looked down at his left arm which was encased in a plaster case, "He could still be trapped there."

"I know, my boy. He'll be fine though, the doctors will look after him." Grandpa put his hand on his grandson's shoulder, "Just so sleep my boy. We'll know more in the morning."

Reluctantly Yugi closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over. Grandpa sighed as he watched Yugi fell asleep, the truth was the nurses had told Grandpa that they were still trying to dig Atem out of the rubble. He was buried under loads of rubble and trying to find a way of getting the pole of him was a struggle. The hours dragged on and just as Grandpa was beginning to slip of the sleep a nurse came him and gently called him. He was quick to follow the nurse out.

"Atem's just been brought in."

"Is he alright?"

"I can take you down to see him, they are just prepping to take him to surgery."

Grandpa hurried to follow the nurse. He was taken to the surgical ward and lead into a pre-op room. Atem was laying on the bed not conscious, the wound on his face had been cleaned but the was a long cut now there. His left arm was purple and swollen and his abdomen still had some of the pole impaled there. The doctor in the room turned to Grandpa.

"Do you want me to tell you everything?" Grandpa nodded, "Well, obviously he's got part of a metal pole stuck in his abdomen but the surgeons are going to remove in surgery. At the same time the orthopaedic surgeon is going to fix the bones in his left arm. The arm was trapped under the rubble to his wrist and bones in his hand have all been broken, but the doctor is certain that he can fix it."

"Is that all?" Grandpa asked, staring down into Atem's peaceful face.

A sigh, "Unfortunately, Atem has slipped into a coma. The shock on his body and then sudden rush of the pain receptors sending signals to his brain when his arm was freed caused the coma. We have no idea when he will wake up, it could be days or weeks."

Grandpa looked down at Atem. He just could not believe what he was being told. But thinking about it, Atem would of have to of been incredibly lucky come away from that situations with no injuries. Grandpa was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor.

"I'm sorry, we need to take him through now."

"Just... look after him."

The doctor nodded, "We will."

* * *

Atem was in the coma for four weeks, it was hard for all of them. But after four weeks Atem stirred but he was not fully awake and responsive until at least two weeks after he woke. Yugi had excepted Atem to be fine as soon as he woke but it wasn't like that. It took time. Even when Atem finally came home it took even more time for him to build up strength and all because of an explosion in the canteen. That explosion.. which could have been avoided. Some careless actions in the canteen caused the explosion. But although the situation was bad, there was not one complaint from Atem. He just kept focused on recovering. But still it could have been avoided. It could have all been avoided.

* * *

So, hopeful that was ok. I am still not sure at all. I would appreciate reviews if you want to give them. Cheers Guys!


End file.
